He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: A trip to Hogsmead chances not only Hermione's plans for the summer but also her feeling dor a certain someone. RonHermione. One Shot Wonder


This is a one shoot that had been on my computer for a while, and well I thought I'd finish it off and but it up

Hermione's thoughts are in **bold**

And Ron's are in _Italic_

Enjoy

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Hermione Jane Granger tossed and turned in her bed, finding it externally hard to get to sleep. So many thoughts and fantasises where running through her head; she didn't know what thought where real and what weren't. She was very confused thanks to one person, Ronald Weasley her best friend.

She had liked Ron ever since their seconded year of school at Hogwarts together; she had always thought that he was cute, even on the first day, when she had first meet him on the train; with dirt on his nose. But she had fallen in love with him in their third year; when Sirius had dragged him into the shirking shack. For a horrible twenty minutes she had thought that she had lost him. Only then did she realise that she couldn't live without him; he meant too much to her. Ever since that day shs been head over heals about him.

But something that had happened today had confused Hermione and gave her the hope that he likes her also. On the way back from Hogsmead Harry, Neville, Seamus, Lavender and Pavati had gone ahead leaving Hermione and Ron behind. They hadn't talked much to start off with, they where too lost in their own thoughts. But then Ron had asked her what she was doing in the holidays.

'Where not doing anything, I convinced mum and dad to stay home this summer.' He had replied to his question.

There was a pause, and they stoped walking to look at each other

'Um Hermione…' His voice cracked and he stammered.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. 'Yes.' She prompted him

'Would… would you like to spend some of the summer at my place?' He didn't look _at her dreading that she would say that she would rather spend the summer with her parents._ But the thing was that she had been hoping that he would ask her; as she loved spending the summer with the Weasley's. It was always exciting, and she got to spend more time with Ron; he favourite past time.

'I would love to Ron!' There was a huge smile on her face

'Really?' "I_t was too good to be true." He thought_

'You know I would give anything to spend the summer with you', **Shit I didn't just say that!** She turned away, not wanting to see his face.

'Would you really?' He grabbed her hand and pulled towards himself.

He looked into her eyes, and for that moment nothing mattered apart from that fact that her hand was in his, and her knees where shaking.

_Why did she say that? Did she mean it? I pray to god that she did! I need her so much; she is the reason why I'm here right now. My summer… no my whole life would suck if she wasn't in it. I wouldn't be able to survive school; I need her like the breath that I saver and the words that I speak wouldn't mean a thing if it wasn't for her._

**Why did I have to say that! Now he's going to think that I like him, which I do but that's not the point! God he's so cute I could stare into those blue eyes all day if I could. Why is he looking at me that way? And why is he holding my hand? He looks so hot when he hasn't shaven for a few days! Dam it, stop thinking of him in that way!**

He moved closer to her looking deeply in her eyes. Hermione's breath got stuck in her throat.

"Yes Ron I meant it." She paused.

He was looking straight into her eyes with a look of… She tried to place it, and then it hit her. It was hunger.

Hunger for her.

"There's no where else that I would rather spend my summer, or with anyone else"

**What the hell I'm I doing? **

She escaped his grip and continued to walk up to the castle.

**She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him how she felt. No matter how much she liked him; she didn't want to risk their friendship. She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't.**

"Hermione?" He ran up to her "Where are you going?"

_Why did she just walk off like that? I had a feeling that she was going to tell me something important. I wanted to tell her something important_

"I'm going back up to the school." She kept her eyes on the path ahead.

"Hermione" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back

_What the hell is going on in that smart, pretty, intelligent mind of yours? Do you feel the same way? Is your heat beating as fast as mine?_ Ron had no idea of what Hermione was thinking, but he wished he did. I would make this a lot easier

**Hermione gulped. Not knowing what was going to happen next. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but then she knew that if her didn't feel the same way, their friendship would be wrecked. And she didn't want that to happen.**

"I have something I have to tell you" he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

Ron paused having second thoughts.

"Yes…" Hermione prompted him yet again.

_Tell her you idiot, it's now or never. She all you ever wanted, but know that you have your chance you don't want it, you're too afraid to tell her!_

"Hermione…. I" He stumbled

_Scaredy cat_

"I have…. I mean I like…."

_I knew you couldn't do it, you're a coward. You don't even disserve her. You'll grow old without her and you will have to see her get married, have children; she will be loved. But not you, you will be alone…. Because you're too scr…_

"Hermione I love you" Her jaw dropped

_There I said it! HAPPY?_

**Hermione was speechless. She thought he, that he had just said… that he……**

"That's right, I love you more then anything else in the whole world, I can't imagine my life without you Hermione," he pulled her closer, so that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

**OH MY GOD! Hermione's brain for the first time ever was unable to do anything. She was in a state for shock. She had waited so long for this; she had played it out in her mind but she had never thought that it would end up like this. She was so happy, but she was unable to show it as she was still processing the information he had just told her. He loves me? HE LOVES ME!**

"Hermione?" Ron worsted fear was becoming a reality

_He looked at her, waiting for some kind of response, anything that give him a clue on how she felt. She stood there still; she wasn't even looking at him. This was a big mistake. I never should have told her._

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," she was still unable to move "I mean I never should have told you; I'm sorry"

Her turned around, and started to walk up to the castle like the others.

**Hermione couldn't figure out what had just happened; first he was telling her that he loved her and the next second he said that he was sorry he had even told her.**

"Ron, wait!" She was finally able to move her legs.

She ran in front of him, so that she was stopping him from getting past

"You don't have to explain your self to me Hermione, its okay; I'll get over it." He didn't look at her, because he knew that if he did then he would do something that he would regret.

"Ron, I feel the same way"

"What? You think that I will get over it" that's it, he couldn't stand it any more, he tried to get past her but she stopped him.

"No silly" she pocked him in the stomach "I feel the same way about you!"

Ron looked up; maybe there was a chance

"Would you like to tell me more, about this feeling?" He stepped ever so closer to her.

"I love you Ronald Weasley"

He gasped.

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not in love with Dean, or Seamus?"

She smiled, that was what she looked about him, the fact that he could take any serious or down cast moment and make her laugh.

"Positive!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She couldn't stop smiling, she was so over whelmed

They looked into each others eyes, getting closer and closer

"Ron?" she whispered

"Yeah?" he didn't break eye contact.

"I think that everyone's waiting for us."

"Oh yeah" Reluctantly he let her go.

They walked but to the castle hand in hand, both thinking the same thing.

_**This is going to be the best summer yet!**_


End file.
